This invention relates generally to storage bags, and, more particularly to an incinerator bag which is capable of containing therein articles such as classified documents which are to be destroyed by burning.
Generally, very little thought is given to containers for the emergency evacuation of classified documents. In the normal, routine destruction of classified documents, these documents are generally collected and deposited in ordinary "brown paper" grocery sacks. The sacks are then brought to a general incinerator where they are placed for subsequent burning. Normally the sacks will burn quickly, exposing the documents to the fire. The fire is then raked until only illegible ashes are left. This procedure, although acceptable, can be carried out only if preplanned and with sufficient time to remove the material and deposit them in the proper incinerator. In addition, it is essential to have proper supervision of the burning procedure in order to prevent the scattering about of readable-sized fragments of the documents.
For the emergency destruction of classified documents, however, very little planning and thought is given to the disposal of this classified material. One such procedure which is in effect today calls for the immediate evacuation of the documents into cardboard boxes or other such containers which are then placed in an improvised-type incinerator which may be manufactured out of, for example, 55 gallon metal drums. The burning of this classified material then takes place within the drums with no provision to prevent the escape of any readable fragments during the destruction thereof, as well as for the escape of burning fragments of material which may constitute a fire hazard.
Some of the other more obvious drawbacks to the plans instituted in the past are listed hereinbelow:
(a) present emergency plans fail to set forth what type of cardboard boxes are to be utilized in the disposal of the classified material;
(b) no provisions have been made as to the storage or distribution of these cardboard boxes; and
(c) no provisions have been made for the acquisition or storage of the 55-gallon drums used for emergency incineration of classified documents.
It is therefore readily apparent that very little consideration has been given to the destruction of classified documents and materials, whether under the nonemergency or emergency conditions. However, with more and more utilization of such classified documents, it is essential to provide an easily obtainable, storable and reliable container which can be utilized in the safe destruction of such classified documents by burning.